Immaculate
by YoureTheNorthernWind
Summary: "I hope she'll be a fool - that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool."
1. Chapter 1

"Are those two asleep again?"

I look up from my notes and see the teacher at the front of the room shaking his head. The two occupants of the seats in front of me are completely knocked out, their heads tucked into their arms on top of the desks. It isn't a huge surprise: ever since I've gotten here, these two, Scott and Stiles, always seemed to doze off. The entire class looks over and I quickly turn my head toward the window beside me. Outside, the sky is painted with somber clouds, apparently a norm in the town of Beacon Hills. I tap my notebook with my pencil, creating a steady beat in sync with each tick of the clock. After a few chuckles, everyone goes back to the task, looking up at the projected power-point every so often and jotting the information down.

The bell rings and the boys in front of me shoot up in their seats, their papers and pencils scattering across the floor. They both groan and stare at their fallen possessions, too tired at the moment to pick them up. "Well," the teacher mutters. "We'll finish these notes tomorrow." One by one, the rest of the class begins to file out of the room and head to lunch. I start packing my things into my bag when a whistle is abruptly blown.

"You!" The teacher points his index finger in my direction, the silver whistle still in hand. "I can't remember your name yet."

Anxious, I bite the inside of my cheek. "Madelyn Hanes, sir." _  
_

"Well, Hanes, I've got an appointment at-" He reads the clock above the door. "_Now_. I'm making it your job to make sure these idiots get the notes from today and leave the classroom, alright?" He doesn't wait for my response and instead grabs his bag from behind his desk. "And don't worry, not everyone at this school is an idiot like these two."

I nod. "Yes, sir."

For a moment, he gives me hard look but it soon turns into a ghost of a smile. He sneers. "It's Coach Finstock around here. No more of the 'sir' crap." With that, he makes his exit.

I shove the rest of my things into my backpack, carefully leaving my notebook out, and glide the zippers closed. I flip to the first page of today's notes and smooth the paper out near the binding. Just as I'm about to deliver the notes, I notice a messy pile of loose leaf papers accumulated in the corner of the room. I sling my bag onto my back and walk over to rake the parchments up.

"You okay, man?" One of the guys asks the other. After a few days of sitting behind the two, I'm able to recognize the husky tone to belong to Scott.

I shift my head to the side and catch him pat his lanky friend on the back. Stiles closes his eyes and begins to rub his temples. "I'll be fine. You?"

Scott blows some air out and stretches his legs under his desk. "Considering the circumstances...I guess."

"It's okay not to be." The room becomes silent and the two of them lay back in their chairs. Scott runs his hands through his dark hair and Stiles allows his head to drop back onto the desktop. "We kinda...died..."

Rising from the ground, I straighten the stack of papers in my hands and walk over to the two. With light fingers, I tap on Scott's shoulder. "Excuse me?"

In seconds, I'm hurled to the wall with great force, the back of my head hitting and ricocheting off the window. My body falls to the ground I start to feel immediate pain over my entire back. I shrug my backpack off and massage the flesh over my spine. Joints aching, I brush hair away from my face and raise my head to see their bewildered expressions. Stiles crouches down to my side and holds his hands out toward me, terrified to make contact. Scott stands behind him with a look of pure fear written over his entire face.

"Scott, what the hell?"

"I-I didn't even know she was in the room! I didn't hear her!"

"What do you mean you didn't hear her?! You have-" Stiles gingerly presses his fingers against the back of my head and I flinch. "She's not bleeding. Holy shit, are you okay?" No words emerge from my mouth so I nod instead. I push my arms against the ground to hoist my torso up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

My eyes meet Scott's and he shakes his head. "Listen, I am _so _sorry. I-"

I hold my hand up to stop him. "I'm okay. Are you- are you hurt?"

"Are you serious?" Stiles smacks his palm against his forehead. "He just freaking threw you against the wall-," he reiterates incredulously. "And you're gonna ask _him_ if _he's_ okay? Scott, man, you must've hit her too hard."

"It's alright," I manage to say. "I'm- I'm fine. It was an accident, right?" No response from either of them. Scott's mouth hangs open as he stares at me. I furrow my brow and inquire again, hoping for something this time. "_Right?"_

"Y-yeah," Scott unconvincingly stammers. He strokes the nape of his neck and deters his eyes.

I bite my lip and look away. The floor is littered with the papers that I had previously stacked and I start to gather them in my arms. My red notebook lays facedown and I hurriedly attain it. With every inch of my body protesting, I get up and hand Scott the notes. "Coach Finstock wanted me to give these to you." I grab my backpack and bolt out the door.

* * *

Every step I took was absolute agony. I had limped through the halls, pissing off every person that walked behind me, until I had reached my locker. I lean against the cool metal for support and drop my bag to my feet. The locker opens after the first try and a relieved sigh escapes my lips. I look at the stack of papers in my hands and frown. These weren't even mine, were they? Did these fall off of Scott's or Stiles' desk when they had woken up? I turn the top sheet over to check for a name.

Scribbles. That's all it was. It was a continuous line in red ink that sashayed this way and that over the entirety of the page. I look at the second sheet and notice it's the same thing, only this time in black. I skim through the rest of the pages and notice them all to be similar, trippy, yet similar. Some include intricate designs that were eventually crossed out while others were just random, weird words written hundreds of times over and over again.

"What kind of drugs are they on?" I mumble to myself.

"Madelyn!"

Surprised, I shove the papers onto the shelf of the locker and exchange them for my textbooks, wincing as I take the weight in my arms. I carefully put on my backpack and close my locker.

The clicking of heels gives away who is calling me. I like Lydia. She was the only person in my drawing class -well, any class- that didn't give me the "new kid" look on my first day. Instead, she gave me a look of disgust when she saw my what was on my paper. I was, as she had put it, "disturbingly good at drawing." Lydia's tiny form emerges from the crowd and appears before me.

"Hi, Lyd-"

"Oh, you look cute today! I love your shoes!" I look down at my studded combat boots, jeans, and solid maroon cardigan. Even though I looked plain compared to her 'fresh-off-the-runway' outfit, I thank her. "You're coming with me to the party tomorrow night, right?"

I shift my weight onto my right leg and fight the urge to cry out in pain. "I didn't even know there was a-"

"Well, there is." She absently twirls fiery strands of her hair around her index finger. "And you're coming with me."

I bob my head. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Madelyn-"

"Lyn."

She swats her hand in the air. "Fine. _Lyn_, whatever. But c'mon! What better way to meet new people than at a party, right?"

The idea was both terrifying and exciting. Sure, I wanted to hang out with Lydia but I had only been at Beacon Hills for a handful of days. I was in absolutely no hurry to be put in the limelight; going to a party with Lydia Martin would do just that. I try to make up an excuse.

"I have to study for this PreCalc quiz on Monday so I don't think-"

"Please, how the hell does anyone study for math?" The corners of her painted lips curl up in a mischievous grin. "Plus, the quiz is Tuesday." I decide to keep my mouth shut; Lydia won. She holds her hand out in front of her and wiggles her fingers. "Go on, cough up your phone." For some reason, I go along with it and fish my phone out from my backpack. "And your pass code." I easily comply. Her perfectly manicured nails snatch the device from my palm and she rocks back and forth on her heels as she uses it.

"There," she announces, handing back my phone. "I added myself as a contact, texted my number, and now I have yours." She pulls me by my wrist down the hall and out the main doors to the schoolyard where most everyone ate. It was like my first day all over again, eyes scanning over me, judgments being made in minds. "I never see you out here. Where do you usually go during lunch?"

"The library," I bashfully admit.

"Oh..."

Two people, a blond boy and a brunette girl, separate from their close proximity as Lydia and I approach their table. Lydia releases her hold on me and takes a seat next to the girl. "At least you guys have the decency to do that before Scott gets here."

With flustered cheeks, the girl greets me. She gives me a coy smile and motions for me to sit across from them. Careful not to strain myself even more, I slowly lower myself onto the bench and swing my legs under the table. I take in the girl's upturned ruby lips on her heart-shaped porcelain face and feel my self-esteem plummet. Just like the redhead beside her, she is dressed flawlessly. "You're Madelyn, right? From second period?" As bad as it may sound, I don't recognize the girl from my Composition and Literature class. "I'm Allison, I sit on the other side of the room."

She offers her hand and I give it a quick squeeze. "You can call me Lyn. It's really nice to meet you."

"I'm Isaac," the boy introduces. He gives me a genuine smile that reaches his eyes and shows his dimples. _God, no wonder Allison was so close to him. _We exchange a handshake and pleasantries as we begin to eat. I pull out a brown paper bag from my backpack and rip open a bag of Lays. As I bring a chip to my mouth, Lydia eyes me down, chewing her salad slowly.

"Um," I hold the bag out to her. "Would you like some?"

Lydia drops her mouth as if I've uttered the most offensive words. "How can you eat that stuff and stay so thin?"

I place the bag down on the table and rub the tips of my fingers together to get rid of crumbs. "Thanks? Well, I need the sodium to keep from cramping up. I played tennis at my old school so-"

The redhead shudders. "Sports, sweat, no thanks." She puts another forkful of salad into her mouth and smiles as if nothing happened.

After pushing the chips away from me, I pull out an apple, something more fitting for Lydia's approval. We continue to talk through the rest of lunch, routinely going through all the usual new kid questions like "_Where are you from?" _and "_How are you liking the school so far?" _I tell them about all the California stereotypes I've heard and we laugh as we compare them to Lydia. Just as I'm about to take another bite of my apple, someone claps me on my back and a pained hiss escapes from me.

"Stiles!" Allison reprimands.

I turn around and see the boy freeze at the spot as our eyes meet. He removes his hand from my back and brings it in front of him defensively. "Sorry, sorry!" Scott walks over to Stiles' side and nods towards me, averting his eyes soon after.

"Have you guys met Lyn? She's from Michigan." Isaac says the last part as if the mitten state is the most fascinating place in the world.

Scott dips his head up and down. "Yeah, yeah. She sits behind us in Physics."

"Is Coach Finstock still subbing for that class?" Allison asks.

Not even bothering to look at her, Stiles responds with a _mhmm._ Stiles plops himself down next to me and leans close. "Actually Lyn, Scott and I were wondering if we could talk to you about your, um, your notes?" He raises an eyebrow and half-smiles.

"Dude," Scott whispers. "I said intimidate her, not freak her out."

"That's what I'm doing."

As if one cue, the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. I quickly gather my books in my arms and turn to go back inside. I collide with Scott and fall back down onto the bench, eyes closed waiting for each one of my textbooks to meet the ground with a solid _thump._

"You okay?"

I open my eyes to find Scott crouched down, all 3 of my textbooks balanced in his right palm, only inches from the ground. Gradually, Scott rises and holds the mound of books out to me, never breaking eye contact.

"Thank you," I mumble as I accept the items. Before anyone can utter another word, I pivot on my heel and head for the door, completely embarrassed. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and internally groan. God, _I'm so stupid. _It isn't until I reach the door that I dare look back. All 5 pairs of eyes stare back at me, each with different expressions. I disappear through the door and blend into the crowded hallway.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks so much for deciding to give this story a try! I've always been a huge fan of Teen Wolf so I hope I did well in depicting each character's personality. Originally, this chapter was a lot longer but I thought I'd save some stuff for the the next chapter in case you guys decide you like it. The story takes place around the beginning of 3B, a few weeks prior to the appearance of Kira. I apologize for any mistakes you may find(there was _a lot_ of revising and editing done). Please feel free to make my day and leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Exactly whose party are we going to?"

Lydia looks at me through the rearview mirror then casts her eyes back onto the road. "Dunno. You know that really loud guy on the basketball team, Paul? He said that he went to this guys' last party and it was totally insane."

I scoff to try to cover up how nervous I am; already accident-prone and socially awkward, putting me with a big crowd wasn't the best idea. "So, I'm assuming there's gonna be a lot of people?"

"You'd be correct." She replies. "But that's good because I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any privacy."

My face breaks out into a smile. "F. Scott Fitzgerald...very impressive."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Lydia," Allison begins. "Maybe we should just hang out at my house and watch a movie. Or, _you know_, at least stay in the town."

"Absolutely not!" Lydia retorts. "As Lyn's friends, I think it's our duty to show her all of what the West Coast has to offer. " She shoots Allison a quick glance. "Don't you?"

I lean my head against the cool window and stare at the passing scenery. "You could fulfill your duty by showing me a good pizza place."

"What if something happens," Allison whispers to Lydia.

The redhead doesn't respond but instead turns on the radio to some Top 40 station. Her slender fingers tap against the steering wheel to the beat of some overplayed pop song and she starts to bob her head. "_Nothing_ will happen," Lydia assures. By the tone of her voice, it seems she's trying to convince herself as well. The brunette beside her crosses her arms and sinks into her seat. I tug at the hem of the ridiculously short skirt Lydia had forced me into and try to hide my cleavage behind my dark hair. My back still aches from the incident yesterday but I try my best to ignore it. We pass the edge of the city and the _WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS_ sign disappears behind us as we get on the freeway.

It's only when Lydia begins to merge in that I notice that something is wrong. "Um." I sit up straight and look through the rear window of the car. "Is this normal around here?" No other vehicle in either direction is in sight and the high beams of Lydia's Toyota act as the only source of radiance in the starless night.

"What is going on?" Allison mumbles.

"Guess everyone had the same idea as Allison and stayed at home." We all jump at the sound of someone's ringtone. Allison checks both hers and Lydia's cell phones and shakes her head. "Not us."

I pat the seat in search of my phone and come up short. "Do you guys remember me even bringing my phone?"

The ringing continues and Lydia nods. "You had it when we got in the car."

Unfastening my seat belt, I sigh. "It must have fallen on the floor." I crouch over and feel the carpeted ground around my feet.

"Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you-" I huff. "Could please turn on the light?" The car is quickly illuminated and I obtain my partially-hidden phone from under Lydia's seat. "I-"

A high-pitched scream attacks my ears and I look up to find Allison gazing toward me with fear consuming her eyes. Lydia slams her foot down on the brake and my body is sent into the back of her seat, knocking the wind out of me. I fall face down onto the floor of the car and desperately try to catch my breath.

Lydia takes off her seatbelt and grabs the hysterical girl by her shoulders. "Allison! Allison, stop!"

"She was there!" Allison whimpers as she points her finger in my direction. "Lydia, she was right there! She was right behind Lyn and s-she was-" I turn my head to look behind me and sharply inhale. Was I supposed to feel relieved that no one was there? Allison buries her face in her palms and starts to cry. "I'm not crazy, I swear! Kate was-"

Lydia takes Allison into her arms and turns to me. "Are you okay? You're crying." Hands shaking, I touch my cheek; sure enough, tears streak my skin.

"Oh my god," Allison sobs as she breaks out of Lydia's hold. "I'm so sorry!"

She's terrified, absolutely terrified. "You're fine," I assure. "Really, it's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." With the best smile I can manage, I take her hand in mine and squeeze it.

"Would you two hurry?"

Allison and I sit up and turn towards the driver's seat: Lydia is no where to be seen. Allison's eyes widen in shock and I look out the window to find large houses with glowing with lights. My hands grope around in the dark for the door handle and I tumble out of the car. With Allison close behind, we walk over to the sidewalk and hear a _beep _as Lydia locks her car. The redhead stands under the streetlight, looking at us expectantly.

"Took you ladies long enough." I look at Allison, then to Lydia. "I know it's good to be fashionably late but at this rate we're gonna miss the party." Turning on her heels, Lydia struts away.

"Am I delusional?"

"No, I saw it too." Allison steps beside me. "But if you're delusional, then that makes me insane."

* * *

When we catch up to Lydia, she links our arms together and pulls us close. "Chilly, isn't it?" The night winds bite at my exposed skin but I overlook it. Did Lydia really not know what just happened or was she playing dumb? The ground below our feet begins to vibrate as we draw closer to the party, the music filling the air and traveling through our bones. A house in a cul-de-sac at the end of the street is the source of all the liveliness. Judging by how vividly the home glows in the dark, every light under the roof has to be on.

Lydia stops only a few yards from the house and pulls a tube of lipstick from her bra. She gingerly grabs my chin and poises her hand to apply the color on me. "Part you lips." I raise my eyebrows and she tilts her head to the side. "_Part your lips_." Fighting against Lydia was a lost cause. I do as I'm told and she expertly tints my lips a light red. "Ugh, I wish I was as tan as you! This shade looks so good with your skin tone!"

"Thank you?"

Allison pushes through the front gate and leads us through the crowd that's accumulated in the front yard. I carefully step around a body laying facedown in front of the porch steps and stop. "Is he dead?" A group of guys leaning against the porch banister raise the red plastic cups in their hands and start laughing.

"Forget it." Lydia shoves me towards the house. "Let's go have fun!"

I grab onto the railing to aid in my high-heeled ascension up the steps. Both my friends glide gracefully past me and I groan. _Why can't a pair of Nikes be acceptable to wear with skirts?_ Thankfully they wait for me at the top. My stomach starts to twist in knots as we stand at the entrance. "I'm gonna be honest with you guys right now," I shout over the blaring music. "This is my first real party and I don't know if I can-"

"Do what?" Lydia rolls her eyes. "We're at a freaking party! This is your time to meet new people and have fun; there's nothing to it!" Lydia walks through the front door and Allison follows suit, leaving me to wander after them like a lost dog.

The amount of people in the house is overwhelming; even with some elbow room, I feel claustrophobic. It literally only takes seconds before someone notices Lydia. Some guy walks over to her, hands her a drink, and she quickly disappears with the stranger's arm over her shoulder. I turn to stay closer to Allison only to find the girl to be gone from my side. In a house full of nameless people, I'm alone. My back soon glues itself to the wall near the front door and I suddenly become engrossed with the floor tiles. After a few minutes of awkwardness, I pull out my phone and text Lydia: "_Where are you?"_

A girl waves her hand in front of my face and mutters some incoherent words.

"Excuse me?" I shout.

She holds up the beer in her hand and taps the bottle. "You want something to drink?"

I shake my head no and catch her wrist before she walks away. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Her finger points up the stairs. "Thanks." I clutch my phone tightly in my hand and trudge up the steps. A couple feverishly makes out against the wall, knocking down framed family portraits. I sway away from the two and quicken my pace. Muffled voices come from the first few rooms and I keep walking until I'm at the end of the hall. I hold onto the doorknob before I go in. _Please, please, please do not let there be a couple hooking up on the other side. _Propping open the door, I peek inside. Relief washes over me when I realize it's an office of some sort: a wooden desk is stationed in the middle of the room, the entire back wall is covered with a large bookshelf, and _silence._ I slide through the small opening and close the door behind me.

"Same idea, huh?"

My heart stops and I turn to find that someone is already occupying the room. A guy lies down on the window seat, book in hand, dark eyes fixed on the text. A huge grin sits on his lips, endearing yet dangerous.

I grab the doorknob behind my back. "I'm so sorry. I was just-"

"The world breaks every one," he reads in a smoky voice. "-and afterward many are strong at the broken places. But those that will not break it kills. It kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially." He watches me from under his long eyelashes. "If you are none of these you can be sure it will kill you too but there will be no special hurry."

"Ernest Hemingway," I whisper.

Sitting up, he closes the book and pats the cushion beside him. "Come sit down with me," he suggests. My feet remain planted and he raises an eyebrow. He picks up a cup from off of the floor and drinks its content. "I don't bite," he promises when he lowers his drink, the look in his eyes telling me otherwise.

My body turns toward the door. "I should get going," I state. "My friends are probably wondering where I am." My phone starts to vibrate and I look at the caller ID. _Perfect timing._ I smile and bring my phone up to display Lydia's name on the screen. The boy nods and takes another swig.

I answer the phone and bring it to my ear. "Hey, where are you?"

"Lyn? I just got your text. Allison started freaking out and I'm driving her home right now."

"What?" I practically scream. "Lydia, you can't be serious right now! You fucking drove me here!"

"I know, I know, it's just that Allison was going, like, completely psycho and I had to get her out of there. I tried to find you, I swear, but you weren't where we last saw you! I'm sorry, I wish- " Irritated, I hang up on her.

"You need a ride?" He asks. He gets up and walks over to stand in front of me. His lean body towers over my frame and I have to lift my head to look him in the eye. He bites his bottom lip and slouches over, making our faces only inches apart. "I'm Noah and it's _very_ nice to meet you." He swings his arm around my body and opens the door.

I pirouette out of the position and shake my head. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't even know you."

Noah shoves his hands into his jean pocket and fishes out his keys. "Then let's get acquainted while I drive you home."

* * *

**Sadly, there wasn't a lot of characters from the main story in this chapter. I promise they will show up again _very _shortly and that things will begin to make a whole lot more sense. Aside from that, how did you guys feel about the chapter? My school exams are next week so I rushed writing this(terrible, I know). I just wanted to make sure I got another chapter out in case I couldn't find enough time to write later. I've been busting my ass studying so please leave me reviews and notifications to make my day :)? Also, thanks so, so much for finding time out of your day to read this story- it means the world to me! I hope you all stay well!**


End file.
